Smile
by GloriaFan
Summary: Season 3. Ryan and Stacy get a little more than they bargained for when Stacy is wrongly placed in a VBS youth class.


_**~ Smile ~**_

* * *

><p>DAY 1:<p>

Stacy breathed heavily as she pushed through the crowded church halls. New York was about the last place you'd think you'd find a conservative Baptist church having Vacation Bible School, but, nonetheless, this one was. Gloria's aunt had invited them all to join the weeklong celebration, even going as far as to _drive_ them there every day.

In an ideal world, she, Kid, and Renee would have been in the 5th-7th grade class together, and Ryan and Gloria would have been in youth group. But we don't live in an ideal world.

She sighed as she looked down at her tag. Stacey Browne it read. Yep, they spelt both her names wrong. _No E's, people, no E's! _She had thought as the elderly woman handed her the name tag. Below her terribly misspelled name, 'Youth' was written. The elderly lady not only spelt her name sadly wrong, she placed her in youth. Yes, youth. You know, the one that is _above _the class she was _supposed _to be in. At least she'd have Ryan and Gloria. She let the corners of her mouth tilt up slightly before strolling to the pew marked 'Y'. She walked quickly, staring at her shoes.

"Stace?" Ryan asked in disbelief, shoving his hands into his ever-so-slightly too tight jeans. Not too tight, that they'd ever choke him or anything, but the kind of jeans that leave a red mark around your hands if you keep them in her your pockets too long while sitting down. Those kind. "What – what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class with Kid and Renee?" he asked, pointing to the class in front of them.

"Elderly class assigner." She said, holding her tag up for him to see the misspelled name. He laughed.

"At least she got your name right, she wrote mine as being a type of bone." Ryan said, holding his tag up. It read very clearly 'Spine Hamburt'. She giggled slightly before giving Ryan a small wave and walking towards Gloria.

"Stacy?" she asked, giving her a friendly hug. "I thought you were – ''

"I know I'm supposed to be in the class beneath this one. Elderly class assigner." Stacy said, pointing to the still seated woman yelling at Renee.

"You don't have to pay little girl! Just tell me your name!" she yelled. Renee held up a fist to the woman, mouthing 'I'm going to clobber you!' Kid quickly pushed her hand back down. Renee, furious, took the marker and tag from the woman's hand, scribbling her name and class as quick as she could. She took the tag, shoved it around her neck and 'anger-walked' (that's a Renee-only type thing) back to her pew. Before anyone could re-cooperate from the last upset, Kid stepped forward in line.

"Name!" the old woman called out.

"Kid." He said.

"I realize you're a kid, honey. Tell me your name!"

"I told you, my name _is _Kid!" he said, forcing a smile. Attempting to avoid the terrible calamity that happened between Renee and the elderly lady, he grabbed his tag and quickly scribbled 'Kid Blaster' before walking back to his seat.

There was no time to question Stacy's absence from his side before they were dismissed to class.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Later, after class had been dismissed, Stacy explained to Kid and Renee why she wasn't in class.

"Stacy! You should have told I coulda clobbered the old – '' Renee began before Kid put his hand over her mouth gently.

"Remember Renee, we're in church." He said.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

DAY 2:

Stacy stood beside Ryan watching the ping-pong game going on in front of them. Gloria and Wendy versus Mario and Darren.

The ball flew back and forth. Stacy shivered slightly. Ryan looked down. "You cold?" he asked. He already knew the answer; he could see her lip quivering. Her yellow plaid top and denim Capri's with a matching leather belt didn't keep her warm in the cold basement. He took his leather jacket off and wrapped it around Stacy.

"Thanks." She said, automatically feeling warmer. He went back to watching the game in front of him in his white t-shirt and jeans.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

DAY 3:

Stacy laughed as Ryan attempted to do the 'dance moves' for 'Father Abraham' that night. Right arm, left arm, right foot, left foot! Ryan was utterly, and entirely uncoordinated anyway, so trying to do something most people couldn't do right anyway was hilarious.

Ryan wiped sweat from his forehead as he walked back to Stacy. "Now, it's your turn." He said, pushing her stage along with him.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

DAY 4:

Ryan couldn't help but glance at Stacy every once in a while. No other girl caught his attention so much as she did. Not even _Gloria_ interested him as much. He just found her, interesting.

"Great job!" Ryan said as Stacy came back down from stage. It was his idea anyway to stand on stage and be an 'example' for younger kids.

"You warmed me up to the idea." Stacy said. "Thanks."

Ryan couldn't help but blush a deep red

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

DAY 5:

Friday was over, tomorrow would be commencement, and then it would be over. Stacy looked at Ryan.

"You better take this back. She said, handing him his leather jacket back once again.

"Thanks." He said, slipping it back. "It's been terrible being without it."

Stacy smiled. She knew Ryan never went anywhere without his leather jacket if he could help it. "Thanks for letting me use it."

A car honked. Ryan turned. It was his mom. He leaned down quickly, planting a kiss on Stacy's forehead. He ran away, not another word. As he turned to get into his car, Stacy caught sights of his face. Flushed. Either he was blushing, or maybe it was his running. Stacy wasn't altogether sure. Neither was Ryan. He buckled his seatbelt and pulled his Walkman from the under his seat. He pressed play. Aretha Franklin's _Who's Zoomin' Who _started. This was clearly the Kid's tape of song's he'd wanted to sing. As the song continued, he waved to Stacy from the window. Looking at each other, they couldn't help but smile.

And smile they did.


End file.
